


Ваканда. Рассвет на берегу

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers)



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - мини [10]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes
Summary: Никогда не знаешь, где обретёшь, где потеряешь или история о том, как древние легенды могут влиять на современную жизнь.





	Ваканда. Рассвет на берегу

**Author's Note:**

> автор на [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/2779342)

Сложно искать чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате, особенно если её там нет. Но пытаться подстеречь чёрную кошку тёмной вакандской ночью около своей хижины, наверно, всё же сложней. Именно так думал Баки, которую ночь просиживая в бесполезной засаде около места своей нынешней дислокации.  
  
Всё началось несколько дней назад. Как-то утром Баки обнаружил около своей хижины следы лап большой дикой кошки. Та покрутилась около входа, а потом испарилась. Во всяком случае, именно так говорили следы. По умолчанию всё странное относилось бывшим Зимним Солдатом к потенциально опасным факторам. Поэтому когда подобное повторилось, Баки решил полночную гостью подстеречь.  
  
Но фиг вам, что называется. Посреди ночи на него напала странная сонливость, а поутру он вновь обнаружил странные следы. Но на этот раз один из отпечатков был выжжен в проёме у входа.  
  
Баки начинал нервничать. А когда бывший Зимний начинает всерьёз нервничать, то заодно страдают нервы окружающих. Хоть Баки и старался сдержаться, но скрыть свою взбудораженность от Шури не смог. А принцесса, несмотря на свой юный возраст, не только обладала гениальным умом, но и умела применять его в обычной жизни. Поэтому, вытянув из Баки рассказ о происходящем, она, после тестов, пригласила его выпить любимого чаю и поговорить.  
  
— Ты, Белый Волк, никогда не задумывался, почему у нас чтят Чёрную пантеру? И вообще, к диким кошкам у нас в Ваканде достаточно трепетное отношение…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Так вот… Есть легенда про времена Великих Духов. Считается, что после кровопролитной схватки на берегу Озера Спящих Духов собрались Великие Духи и разделили земли на охотничьи угодья. Вся Ваканда отошла под лапу Великой Кошки, которая любит спускаться в материальный мир в образе Чёрной Пантеры. Она не только охотится на обычных животных, но и иногда приходит к тем, кого считает достойными. Испытывает их, и если человек достоин, провожает на берег Озера Спящих Духов. Там Духи приходят к человеку и могут одарить Знанием, а могут и взвалить Знание тяжёлой ношей на плечи. Всё зависит от того, как гость воспримет то, что хотят ему показать хозяева.  
  
— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
  
— Не делай вид, что ты не понял, Белый Волк! К тебе явно приходит Великая Кошка… И если исходить из легенд, то сегодня ночью она придёт, чтобы испытать и проводить к Озеру. Не просто так эти следы появлялись около твоей хижины. Совсем не просто так! Это явная декларация о намерениях…  
  
— Вот как, — задумчиво проронил Баки, прихлёбывая чай. Получив хоть и не очень правдоподобное, но всё же объяснение происходящему, он немного успокоился. Да и вообще, общение с юной принцессой всегда настраивало его на умиротворённый лад. — Ты в этом настолько уверена? Ведь это только легенды.  
  
— Не совсем, — покачала головой Шури. — Мой прапрадед побывал у Озера Спящих Духов. Именно он заложил основу многих перемен в стране. От него остались записи. Так что я знаю, о чём говорю, и следующий рассвет ты вполне можешь встретить у Озера Спящих Духов.  
  
— А что за испытание эта неведомая Сущность устраивает своим избранным?  
  
— Вот этого не знаю. Прапрадед только писал, что оно у каждого своё.  
  
— Ясно, что ничего не ясно, — саркастически хмыкнул Баки. — Но делать нечего, придётся ждать развития ситуации.  
  
Шури кивнула и одним глотком допила чай.  
  
Баки был очень недоволен. Вот уже столько времени он пытался научиться жить в мире с самим собой. И только у него это начало получаться, так объявилась какая-то непонятная хрень, которая имеет на него какие-то свои непонятные планы. Но делать нечего. Остаётся проверить ту странную информацию, которую сообщила ему Шури.  


 

***

  
Следующая ночь выдалась беспокойной. Как только возле хижины завозились, Баки распахнул дверь и встал на пороге. Стандартные средства реагирования в данном случае были неэффективны. В этом Баки уже убедился. Поэтому пришлось реагировать нестандартно.  
  
Напротив входа в его хижину стояла чёрная пантера впечатляющих размеров. Обычные пантеры смотрелись бы рядом с ней как котята рядом со взрослой особью. Кошка поймала его взгляд и Баки начал затягивать водоворот беспамятства. Этот тёмный водоворот обещал отдых от боли и исчезновение травмирующих воспоминаний. Но Баки слишком долго выстраивал своё нынешнее я, слишком дорожил всем тем, что составляло основу его нынешней личности. И пусть кое-что он был бы не прочь забыть, но полное забвение — это неприемлемо. Поэтому он рванулся прочь от затягивающей его такой уютной темноты, цепляясь за два образа, которые были ему дороги. Стив, который стал константой его существования много лет назад, и Брок, который, рискуя головой, пытался как мог облегчить жизнь бесправного имущества Гидры — Зимнего Солдата. Стив и Брок, воплощение двух начал его жизни и души.  
  
Внезапно всё кончилось и Баки снова ощутил стоящим себя на пороге своей вакандской хижины и смотрящим в непостижимые глаза непонятного существа. Кошка ухмыльнулась во всю свою клыкастую пасть, превратилась в женщину в длинном тяжёлом чёрном платье, похожую на Шури, и протянула ему руку в жесте, который не допускал двусмысленного толкования. Баки выдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и пошёл к ней.  
  
Сжав хрупкую ладонь, он на миг испытал приступ дезориентации и всё вокруг заволокло туманом.  
  
Когда туман рассеялся, Баки обнаружил, что находится на берегу озера, которое вполне подошло бы для съёмок фильма о райской жизни, если бы не одно но: в водах этого озера не отражалось  _ничего_.  
  
— Приветствую тебя на берегу Озера Спящих Духов, Белый Волк, — промурлыкали рядом.  
  
Баки отпустил ладонь своей нежданной спутницы и отступил на несколько шагов, уже откровенно разглядывая окрестности.  
  
— Не тревожься, Дитя Других Земель, здесь безопасно. Никто из твоих врагов сюда не доберётся.Я предлагала тебе сладость забвения, но ты предпочёл горечь знания и памяти. Поэтому я привела тебя сюда. Ты достоин того, чтобы войти в эти воды и получить в дар то, что они тебе покажут.  
  
— Как я понимаю, вы и есть та самая Великая Кошка, о которой говорила Шури?  
  
— Верно. Ваканда — это моя территория охоты. И я очень не люблю, когда на мои угодья покушаются другие Сущности. Тем более Чужаки. Поэтому я рада, что ты прошёл Испытание и сможешь если не предотвратить то, что надвигается, то, по крайней мере, решить проблему Чужака.  
  
Признание личных, можно сказать «шкурных» мотивов, успокоило Баки. Раз эта Дама заинтересована в результате, то не подставит в процессе. Поэтому он спокойно спросил:  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
— А теперь, ты войдёшь в воды Озера Спящих Духов и нырнёшь с головой. Потом вынырнешь. И так трижды. А уж что покажут тебе Спящие Духи и чем одарят, я не знаю. Так что дерзай, Белый Волк.  
  
— Вот всегда хотел узнать, почему именно Белый Волк?  
  
Женщина улыбнулась.  
  
— Твоя душа осталась чистой, несмотря на то, что происходило с телом. Потому Белый… Ты верен своим до смерти и дальше. Это верность Волков. Всё вместе — Белый Волк. Всё просто… Удачи тебе, Дитя Других Земель.  
  
Баки с благодарностью кивнул и шагнул в странно неподвижную воду.  


 

***

  
Если верить ощущениям, вода была обычной. Дно постепенно понижалось, и, зайдя по грудь, Баки нырнул в первый раз…  
  
То, что произошло потом, напоминало отрывок из «Рождественской истории». Баки стал незримым свидетелем того, как вербовали в Гидру Брока. Паскудно это — наблюдать, как человек, который тебе дорог влипает в безвыходную ситуацию, а ты не можешь ему ничем помочь. Потом картинка сменилась, и Баки увидел, как тот изливает душу Роллинзу про то, как заебался прикрывать пытающегося самоубиться Кэпа и Зимнего, который начинает что-то вспоминать. Картинка сменилась вновь, и вот уже Баки наблюдает, как Брок расписывает роли «страйковцев» в том «кордебалете», который сопровождал запуск проекта «Озарение». Так, кадр за кадром, сложилась печальная история про командира Рамлоу, который пытался спасти всех, но на себя удачи уже не хватило.  
  
Бывший «Зимний» вынырнул со слезами на глазах. Теперь он понял, что имелось ввиду про груз знаний. Тяжело это оказалось… Очень тяжело…  
  
Но предстояло ещё два захода, и Баки опять нырнул.  
  
На сей раз ему показали историю Стивена Гранта Роджерса. Про то, что оставалось за кадром их странных отношений до войны. Как Стив смотрел на него тогда… Как больно ему было, когда Баки путался с разными красотками… со стороны были чётко видны все недосказанности… Окончилось всё теми кошмарами, что Стив видел сейчас, его мыслями, что он не должен пытаться навязывать свои чувства покалеченному Баки. Дескать, у того и так полно проблем…  
  
Второй раз Баки вынырнул с громким стоном «Идио-о-от!» Хотелось добраться до этого блондинистого тупаря и зацеловать до потери речи.  
  
Но предстоял последний заплыв, и Баки нырнул снова.  
  
На это раз ему показали историю камней Бесконечности и интересную информацию про обряд, который можно провести, чтобы лишить некоторые из камней возможности взаимодействия. Как переподчинить их себе. Баки обрадовался, но тут ему показали Брока. Он, оказывается, пережил взрыв в Лагосе, куда пришёл в отчаянной попытке убиться об Кэпа. И теперь «работал» подопытной крысой в лаборатории Гидры. Эти козлы отстойные никак не могли успокоиться, всё экспериментировали на тему бессмертия.  
  
Видя, как мучается под ударами электрического тока в каком-то монструозном агрегате Брок, Баки не выдержал! Забыв, что он тут присутствует лишь в качестве нематериальной сущности, Баки схватился за рукоять, которая выключает эту адскую машину и рванул…  
  
И тут случилось странное… Он прилип к рукоятке выключения тока и ему в уши зашептали голоса: «Отпусти! Ты ему так не поможешь! Отступись!»  
  
— Хрен вам! — отчаянно прохрипел Баки. После всего увиденного и прочуствованного он не собирался просто смотреть, как пытают Брока.  
  
— Досто-о-оин, — довольно шепнули ему в уши и картинка закрутилась водоворотом. Баки рванулся вверх, но на сей раз выныривание шло гораздо тяжелее, как будто он тащил наверх кого-то ещё.  
  
Баки вынырнул, задыхаясь от дикого бешенства. Его трясло. Ему хотелось телепортироваться в ту поганую лабораторию и выпустить погулять «Зимнего» на волю без ограничений. Но тут его отвлекли…  
  
Неподалёку, на неподвижной поверхности воды вдруг закрутился водоворот и оттуда показалась знакомая смуглая ладонь. Баки рванул вперёд, не рассуждая, и, намертво вцепившись, дёрнул на себя…  


 

***

  
Над Озером Спящих Духов вставал рассвет. А на берегу обнимались двое, которым так многое ещё предстояло… Баки предстояло перестроить свои технику боя под живую руку, которой наградило его купание в этом странном озере. Ему нужно было принять тот факт, что он теперь помнит всё, что с ним происходило, но память не отравила его желание жить… Да и кому-то блондинистому предстояло объяснить всю глубину его заблуждения…  
  
Броку же нужно было в полной мере осознать своё чудесное и нечаянное спасение… Да и много чего ещё…  
  
Ну, а пока солнце встаёт над Озером Спящих Духов… Его воды всё так же полны тайн… Оно ждёт… Ждёт достойных…


End file.
